


Золотой

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Злые алиены поймали Кирка и хотят использовать его на рынке секс-услуг. Спасательная команда прибывает достаточно быстро, но захватить смену одежды никто не подумал…</p><p>Навеяно образом принцессы Леи в золотом бикини в плену у Джаббы (Звездные Войны)</p><p>A translation of The Golden One by PUTIGRESS2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Golden One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28699) by PUTIGRESS2012. 



> Перевод на русский драббла PUTIGRESS2012 "The Golden One". Разрешение на перевод получено.

Спок врывается в комнату, где, как ему известно, держат капитана… и застывает в шоке, распахнув темные глаза.  
— Ка-капитан? — неуверенно произносит он.  
Джим хмуро смотрит на старшего помощника и поднимается из россыпи подушек, с кровати, укрытой шелковыми покрывалами.  
— Ни. Единого. Слова. Мистер Спок, — приказывает он. — Вытаскивайте меня с это гребаной планеты, чтобы я мог, наконец, одеться, нажраться и забыть нахрен все, что тут было.  
Спок кивает, но его глаза еще больше расширяются, когда взгляд, блуждающий по золотистой коже капитана, натыкается на крохотную, практически ничего не скрывающую, золотую набедренную повязку.  
— Мистер Спок, — резко произносит капитан, напоминая старшему помощнику, что сейчас не подходящее время им любоваться.  
Спок хватает его за руку и вытаскивает из комнаты.  
— Эти здания создают помехи, поэтому нам необходимо, не привлекая внимания ваших тюремщиков, добраться до места, откуда можно телепортироваться, — информирует он, пока ведет капитана через лабиринты холлов и коридоров.

Джим сразу понимает, что их уже заметили. Охрана кричит, что «Золотой» сбежал, — и Джим со Споком срываются на бег.  
Одна проблема: набедренная повязка, может, и неплохо смотрится среди шелков и драгоценностей, но для бега наперегонки со смертью она явно не приспособлена.  
Джим слышит, как рвется ткань, и чувствует, как теплый воздух касается члена, а золотая повязка падает на землю. Он не придает этому никакого значения, даже не сбивается с ритма, просто продолжает бежать вслед за Споком, ведущим его к безопасности.  
Они добираются до нужной точки, ненамного опередив преследователей, и в тот момент, когда Спок приказывает Скотти поднимать их, а Джим уже чувствует, как мурашки бегут по телу, — обычное ощущение при транспортации, — появляются охранники. Один из них яростно потрясает золотой набедренной повязкой.

Джим рематериализуется в транспортаторной перед Скотти, Боунзом, Ухурой и энсинами, помогающими на пульте.  
Голый.  
Энсины краснеют и замирают, хотя от внимания Джима не ускользает, с каким глубоким интересом девушка рассматривает его член. Один парень, судя по выражению лица, мысленно сравнивает их мужские достоинства, а у другого просто слюнки текут от желания.  
Боунз выглядит ненамного лучше последнего, а Скотти и Ухура просто шокированы.  
— Ну, вы так и будете весь день пялится на мое голое тело, или кто-нибудь все же сообразит поискать мне — ну, не знаю, — одежду, к примеру? — едко спрашивает Джим, гордо выпрямившись и упирая руки в бока.  
— Пялиться, — откликается Боунз, облизывая губы. Пара раскрасневшихся от возбуждения энсинов согласно кивают, Скотти вспыхивает и отводит глаза, а Ухура выходит из ступора и начинает ржать.  
Спок одним неуловимым движением стягивает через голову свой голубой форменный свитер и остается в черной футболке. В следующую секунду Джим обнаруживает, что уже упакован в упомянутый свитер. Спок ненамного выше его, и подол едва прикрывает капитанскую задницу.  
— Не объясните ли, капитан, почему вы обнажены? — спрашивает Ухура, сверкая глазами.  
Джим отвечает хмурым взглядом.  
— Меня собирались обучить тому, как, черт подери, быть мальчиком для утех, — ворчит он. — Как будто я, мать их, нуждаюсь в обучении.  
Обиженный тон и вид капитана, облаченного лишь в свитер старпома, разряжают обстановку. Все начинают хихикать — все, кроме Спока, конечно, сверлящего взглядом раскрасневшихся энсинов и Боунза.  
Доктор подходит с трикодером к Джиму и кивает, когда получает подтверждение, что все нормально.  
— Ну, если все достаточно повеселились, я пойду в каюту и надену форму перед тем, как пройти на мостик. Мистер Спок, примите командование. Снимаемся с орбиты. Я по горло сыт этой чертовой планетой, — приказывает Джим, вылетая из транспортаторной.  
Спок смотрит ему вслед, уставившись туда, где свитер едва прикрывает круглую капитанскую задницу, то и дело приподнимаясь, чтобы подразнить недосягаемостью неприкрытой золотистой кожи.  
— Мистер Сулу, — обращается Спок через корабельный интерком, — корабль ваш. Капитан и я не сможем нести вахту в течение следующей смены. Покиньте орбиту и отправляйтесь к следующей расчетной точке.  
Напоследок окинув энсинов и Боунса сердитым взглядом, Спок с показной неторопливостью выходит из комнаты.  
Несколько мгновений оставшиеся в транспортаторной хранят молчание.  
— Трахаться будут, — констатирует девушка-энсин.  
Остальные согласно кивают, делая большие глаза.  
Они знают, что капитан и старпом находятся в… очень близких отношениях, но ни разу еще это не было настолько откровенно продемонстрировано.  
Похоже, Спок почувствовал необходимость — логическую! — в подтверждении своих прав на капитана, после того, как другие видели его обнаженным.  
Они ничего не могут с собой поделать и снова начинают ржать.


End file.
